megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
ProtoMan.EXE (anime)
ProtoMan.EXE, known as Blues.EXE in Japan, is a character in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series and is the NetNavi of Chaud Blaze. A Navi of few words, ProtoMan follows his operator’s orders without question, and normally has a cool and aloof air around him, rarely forming an opinion of his own. Despite this, he forms a friendship and later partnership with MegaMan.EXE and later yet with SearchMan.EXE, and the three form a team. Overview TBA History ''MegaMan NT Warrior N1 Grand Prix Arc ProtoMan first appeared when MegaMan was about to be deleted by MagicMan, attacking and defeating MagicMan with one strike, and began a rivalry with Lan and MegaMan, though Chaud and ProtoMan believed that their rivals were inferior. Both Chaud and ProtoMan enter the N1 Grand Prix and defeat their opponents easily, winning in mere seconds, which were record times to everyone that had witnessed it. During one night, Lan challenged Chaud to a NetBattle, due to an earlier insult to both Yai and Lan at a restaurant. When the battle began, ProtoMan easily had the upper hand on MegaMan with a simple CyberSword, and his speed being described as being twice as fast as SkullMan. As they battled on, a horde of viruses attacked, sent by BombMan and StoneMan to delete the two. ProtoMan handled himself well against the virus attack, though MegaMan was slowly being pushed back and overwhelmed. Just when MegaMan was about to be deleted, Chaud and ProtoMan witnessed Lan using the Long Sword Battle Chip, unknowingly triggering a Program Advance, which weakened the giant virus before fading away, and ProtoMan deleted the virus afterwards. Later on, when ProtoMan faced ElecMan in the tournament, Count Zap cheated by having the battle screen for everyone but his own malfunction, preventing the battle from being seen by anyone else, which gave ElecMan the advantage. However, that didn't phase ProtoMan or Chaud at all, who instead used a defense chip to block an attack, and then utilizing the Program Advance themselves, having mastered the technique already, unlike Lan and MegaMan who were still training. The attack easily defeated ElecMan, leaving on pieces of him in the battle, though ElecMan had survived and had managed to log out. They have to team up for the next round with ShiningMan and his NetOp. In the ensuing battle, ProtoMan deletes his enemies and ShiningMan. They are then forced to team up with Lan and MegaMan against StoneMan and BombMan. ProtoMan at first made no move when the battle began, and still didn't move when MegaMan was being beaten. However, when he finally moved, ProtoMan punched MegaMan in the stomach and threw him back to prevent him from interfering in the match, as he had stated that he didn't need any help, and that MegaMan would only get in the way. ProtoMan made his attack, and easily avoided the attacks sent to him, eventually defeating BombMan easily with a blade cyclone attack pattern, which Chaud stated to be unrivaled. He later used it again on StoneMan after it was thought that MegaMan had been deleted after the latter had pierced StoneMan's eye, to which StoneMan used Quake to crush MegaMan. The attack left StoneMan in pieces, but he soon regenerated with a special program inside him, which fully restored the Solo NetNavi to his prime state. ProtoMan slowly began to lose the Netbattle, mostly due to the fact that Chaud was missing a Battle Chip for the Program Advance. However, MegaMan soon arrived, revealing to have survived and had simply lost connection due to interference from the Quake. MegaMan then uses his Program Advance and once more left StoneMan in pieces, but right before the regenerative program began to try and rebuild StoneMan, ProtoMan destroyed it, defeating StoneMan for good. It was then just MegaMan and ProtoMan for the final match. On the day of the finals, ProtoMan had been having a simulation battle against MegaMan to see how the chances for victory was, showing to be 97.4%, which made Chaud wonder how that was possible believing that it should have been 100%. ProtoMan and Chaud begin their Netbattle against Lan and MegaMan in the finals, but surprisingly, MegaMan had been holding his own, and even pushed ProtoMan back, as noted that ProtoMan had began to get exhausted. Both Chaud and ProtoMan realize that Lan and MegaMan's strength lies in the friendship they have with each other and the people that support them, but even then, Chaud and ProtoMan refused to give in. After a long battle, with the two NetNavis using their Program Advance, an attack that seemed to shake the entire island from the clash, but in the end, Chaud and ProtoMan emerge victorious, though ProtoMan had gained a newfound respect for MegaMan's skill, never having faced an opponent like him before. However, their battle had awakened PharaohMan, who fired an attack meant for ProtoMan, but MegaMan pushes ProtoMan out of the way, and is deleted in the process, shocking ProtoMan and everyone else that had witnessed it. ProtoMan demanded who the atacker was, and saw PharaohMan, who stated himself to be the most powerful, and was about to delete ProtoMan, but was saved when Chaud logged him out, as the N1 dome sank. Later, Chaud and ProtoMan went to retrieve MegaMan, who had been restored with the help of Lan, his friends, and Lan's father, but MegaMan had fallen into a chasm of lava underground, and ProtoMan managed to save him before MegaMan was deleted once more. Now having repaid his debt to MegaMan, he went to go confront PharaohMan alone, but despite his efforts, he was helpless against the Navi, but before ProtoMan was about to be deleted, MegaMan had awakened just in time and intervened, saving ProtoMan. The two teamed up and used a Double Program Advance to delete PharaohMan, though the attack had only wounded him and sent him crashing back, but was captured just then, with MegaMan following after. After that battle, ProtoMan and MegaMan became friends throughout the anime, though still maintained a rivalry with each other. Grave (Gospel) Arc ProtoMan would come from time to time, once having a race with MegaMan and several others, using a motorcycle developed by Chaud's company. The two were fierce and seemed to have finished the race at the same time, but when ProtoMan raised his hand in the air, everyone believing that he was declaring himself the winner, ProtoMan then pointed to MegaMan, stating that he had won instead. But then the photo revealed that it was Rush that had one, much to everyone's surprise, and ProtoMan sweatdropping from slight embarrassment. When the Grave Virus Beast had began the rampage throughout NetCity, sent by Grave, the beast was consuming Navis in alleys, one of the Navis happened to work at Chaud's company, which prompted for ProtoMan to investigate. When ProtoMan and MegaMan fought the Virus Beast the first time when it attacked the Colosseum, they tried to fight it, but they were easily defeated with one strike, much to the shock of Chaud. Had it not been for Bass mysteriously appearing, they would have been deleted. MegaMan and ProtoMan had a conversation on top of a building, where they had a friendly fist fight, where they talked to each other and promised that after this battle was over, they would have another NetBattle to settle the score. However, that promise wasn't able to be realized, as when Grave Virus Beast later attacked the Netopia Net, ProtoMan faced it, but even when he had used the Program Advance, the attack didn't even make a dent on the Virus Beast. Chaud told ProtoMan that he would log him out, but ProtoMan insisted on staying when he had seen a child NetNavi about to be deleted, and rescued her, but right as they were able to log out, the Grave Virus Beast caught them, destroying ProtoMan's motorcycle, and ProtoMan threw the child Navi back which allowed her to log out, but ProtoMan was caught in the jaws of the beast, and despite Chaud's attempts to log ProtoMan out, he couldn't, and Chaud could only watch as ProtoMan was deleted and absorbed by the beast. When MegaMan heard the news, he was deeply upset, remembering their promise. After MegaMan BugStyle awakened several days later, due to MegaMan's Ultimate Program reacting to try and repair itself due to the bug that had invaded MegaMan after an encounter with Bass, the Grave Virus Beast tried to absorb MegaMan, but MegaMan's Ultimate ended up overwhelming the Grave Virus Beast despite it having both PharaohMan's and ProtoMan's Ultimate Programs in it. After MegaMan absorbed the entire network, but later ended up rebuilding everything, ProtoMan was revived, along with everyone else that had been absorbed by the beast. ProtoMan would once face MegaMan in a NetBattle, and used the Program Advance on him, but MegaMan had managed to cut through it with a CyberSword, surprising both Chaud and ProtoMan. ProtoMan still managed to fight against MegaMan, but the battle would be cut short due to Chaud needing to attend some business. later on, Chaud used ProtoMan to perform a Program Advance to try and shape a special program, but the power was uncontrolled, and resulted in a failure, despite seeming to be perfectly made. When the program was stolen, and the original data was being attacked, ProtoMan was attempting to stop it, deleting the viruses, until he was attacked by DrillMan.EXE. Despite the powerful strikes ProtoMan did, even using a Program Advance, DrillMan wasn't harmed at all, and ProtoMan was facing a losing battle. However, after Chaud understood what it meant to have a more controlled power, he had ProtoMan use a normal CyberSword and focus the power into one attack, which allowed ProtoMan to cut DrillMan in two, deleting him. Afterwards, ProtoMan had another NetBattle against MegaMan. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess ProtoMan appeared when Lan was in a museum that was being attacked by SavageMan.EXE, helping MegaMan from the viruses to give MegaMan a chance to use Cross Fusion with Lan when SavageMan appeared into the real world using the Dimensional Area. The next time he's seen, Chaud was attempting to locate a Dark Chip facility, after Lan had managed to find a warehouse that had shipments ready to be sent out. When Chaud and Lan were talking about it, they saw Ms. Yuri, though she was disguised as Ms. Mari, he immediately suspected that she was an impostor. He had sent ProtoMan to tail her car, which ended up leading Chaud to the real Dark Chip factory, while Lan had been sent to an abandoned facility to ambush him. However, by the time Chaud arrived, Ms. Yuri already told him that the facility was of no use anymore, and had it destroyed, though Chaud managed to escape. Chaud had then hurried to where Lan was being attacked by DesertMan.EXE and had performed a Cross Fusion with ProtoMan, saving Lan when he was about to be killed after being defeated by the Darkloid. After figuring out that DesertMan they had been fighting was a fake, C.F. ProtoMan pierced a separate pile of sand, after figuring out that it was the real DesertMan due to the Darkloid lowering his guard. It turned out that Chaud had received a Synchro Chip a while ago, and as C.F. ProtoMan, the synchronization between the two was even greater than that of Lan and MegaMan's, which made Lan upset after he found out from his dad. During the ''Axess season, Chaud gains the ability to perform Cross Fusion with ProtoMan. Lan and Chaud go through the first half of Axess using the Cross Fusion to defeat the Darkloids. Later, when ShadeMan was trying to redeem himself to Dr. Regal and the two find themselves unable to defeat ShadeMan, Chaud reluctantly provides his Navi with a Dark Chip. In doing so, he released the dark soul in ProtoMan, which allowed him to escape. ProtoMan would later return as Dark ProtoMan, a Darkloid completely absorbed by the Dark Aura due to the tampering of LaserMan. As Axess reached its finale, Chaud was able to rescue his friend's spirit, returning him to normal by using Cross Fusion with him, confronting him within the confines of his heart. ''Rockman.EXE Stream ''TBA ''Rockman.EXE: Hikari to Yami no Program ''TBA ''Rockman.EXE Beast ''TBA He goes to Beyondard. He appears in episode 6. He appears in episode 12. He appears in episode 13. ''Rockman.EXE Beast+ ''TBA Gallery MMNTW ProtoMan (Sword).jpg|''MegaMan NT Warrior'' artwork protoEXE38.jpg|ProtoMan in the anime. MegaMan VS ProtoMan.jpg|ProtoMan fighting MegaMan. MMNTW Ep55 MegaMan vs ProtoMan.jpg|ProtoMan vs. MegaMan ProtoMan-Muramasa.jpg|ProtoMan attacks with Muramasa ProtoMan.EXE_and_Searchman.EXE_with_Trill.jpg|ProtoMan and SearchMan with Trill in Rockman.EXE Beast. ProtoMan.EXE - Sketch.jpg|ProtoMan sketch. Trivia *Throughout Beast, ProtoMan and C.F. ProtoMan often use the Z-Saber Battle Chip rather than their own sword, possibly as a homage to the fact that Zero from the Mega Man X series was the successor to the original Proto Man. Category:MegaMan NT Warrior characters Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages Category:Cross Fusion users